A thermal image indicating a temperature distribution of a target object may be generated by measuring infrared rays radiated from the target object by using an infrared ray sensor. In the case of using an infrared ray sensor, a thermal image may be generated, such that information regarding a temperature distribution of a target object that cannot be recognized by a naked eye may be obtained.
However, most thermal image generating apparatuses including such infrared ray sensors are too large to be commonly carried by a user. Furthermore, as resolution or quality of an infrared ray sensor increases, the infrared ray sensor becomes increasingly expensive. Therefore, it is difficult for an electronic device of a common user to include infrared ray sensors that are used by experts in industrial fields.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a method and an apparatus with which common users may obtain high resolution thermal images by using temperature information regarding target objects with relatively inexpensive infrared ray sensors for mobile devices.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.